


Live Right Now

by Scanner_Mighty_Dendy145



Category: My head - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanner_Mighty_Dendy145/pseuds/Scanner_Mighty_Dendy145
Summary: A young girl, Alex, meets a little kid who needs her help. Unfortunately, it won't end up how they think.





	

I was walking to school with my friends, just like every morning for three years now. We were in the alley which leads to the entrance of my high school when I heard a noise. It was like a cry, a child’s cry. So me and my friends went to where the sound was coming from and saw her. A little girl, not more than height or nine years old, covered in blood. She had long beautiful ginger hair and a pale skin. Having younger cousins and two younger brothers, I was the first to her, trying to get her to hear or see me so she wouldn’t be scared. _Another case of bad human parenting_ , I thought to myself.  
"Hi there, I said, it’s okay now, nothing bad will happen to you."  
She lifted her head without opening her eyes. She looked so scared… Like she just saw a monster.  
"I can’t open my eyes, she told me, who are you? Are you the police or something?"  
I would have laughed at that, if I hadn't heard the guilt in her voice. _Why would she feel guilty?_  
"No, I’m not the police, I’m a student at the school across the street. What happened to you? Do you have a backpack with your parent’s number or your school things in it?"  
"They took it, the mean man and his friends. I tried to tell them to leave me alone, but they wouldn’t, so I, uh, I attacked them. It wasn’t my fault. The voices told me to do it. They won’t leave me alone."  
_The voices? She can’t talk about THEM can she? She can’t be like me? She’s a little human child…_ But when I went to where she pointed, I saw them. Three bodies were lying there. They were absolutely unrecognisable, with bloody flesh everywhere. So it wasn't her blood after all. I took the bag, which was under one of the bodies, and gave it to her. I had made my decision, I was going to take the child with me and save her from the humans who wanted to kill her. Because then I understood she wasn't human at all, she was just like me, a wolf.  
"What are you doing?"  
_Oops, forgot about the friends._  
"I’m taking her to the pharmacy, I’ll find someone to take care of her there."  
I said with confidence, hoping they wouldn’t detect the lie.  
"You should go to school to tell the teachers I will be late you know!"  
They clearly didn’t know whether or not they should listen to me. They know very well I can be weird sometimes, but none of them know the truth, so I should be okay.  
But, of course, something had to go wrong.  
“I called the police, the girl frickin KILLED three men. Get away from her!!!” I hear one of the older student say.  
"Don’t let them take me, please”, the kid’s voice reminds me of her presence at my side.  
"Never. What’s your name, little one?" I ask, taking her away from the others, supporting her with my arms so she doesn't fall.  
"Neila, my name is Neila. What’s yours?"  
"My human name is Alex, but my real name is Louva. I’m a wolf, just like you, Neila, taken by scientists who wanted to transform animals into humans. Do you know where your real family is? What?" I ask when I see her previously worried face turned into a bright smile.  
"Louva! It’s really you??? Mom and dad have been searching for you ever since the humans took you. You're alive! It’s me, don’t you recognize me? Eyla, your little sister."  
I stop in the park, shocked. _Eyla, my sister?_ That is the moment when the little memories I had from my childhood in the forest come back, and suddenly I’m happy, so happy that I found her again. But why is she here? Did something happen to the pack? Are they all humans too? _Too many questions and not enough running away, Alex_. So I take her hand again and we run, run until I hear an awful sound right around us.  
"Freeze! The policemen screams at us. Don’t move, everything will be alright, girls, just come with us."  
"Only if you promise not to separate us", Eyla says.  
"Come on, little girl, Neila, isn’t it? We know you killed those guys, we can’t let you with your new friend, surely you understand."  
Wrong game and wrong choice of words. Clearly the guy thinks she is one of those little girls who have too much pride, who like to be treated like they are as mature as adults and who are influenced easily. And my younger sibling clearly sees it too.  
"I won’t let you separate us."  
She starts opening her eyes only to close them immediately. Then I realize: she isn’t blind, she just doesn't want to see _them, the dark demons with white glowing eyes and big sharp teeth._ I always thought it was because of the transformation from wolf to human, so maybe she has it to. It would explain the voices.  
"Eyla, where is the rest of the pack?"  
"They… they're dead, all of them. We are the last. The humans killed them all…"  
It hits me like a truck. _The last… Killed them all…_ I can’t, it’s too much. The pain from every day hoping I could see them again, from the nights talking to them like they could hear me. _They're dead. Just like the others the scientists took pleasure in killing when they heard about your attachment for animals. Your best friends, and now your family. Humans really are that CRUEL._  
"You won’t take her from me, ever", I spit to the man.  
"Don’t make me shoot, he replies."  
But I can see he had orders to do so. So I put my arms around Eyla, to protect her as much as I can, while I wait for what I hope will be a reunion with the beings I will at last be able to call my family. _Maybe I’ll even be a wolf again._  
"Don’t worry Eyla, we will forever be together now. Away from them."  
"I know", she replies with glowing eyes.  
BANG. Dark. Nothing. Then, a light far, far away. And finally, I’m walking on four paws with Eyla and her big brown eyes at my side toward what we both know to be a better place.  
*Mom, dad* she growls happily at two wolves I recognize as the ones in my memories and dreams. My parents.  
*Eyla, Louva* they growl together. The whole pack then starts to howl. I then spot, just behind the wolves, the friends I lost to humans. Horses, birds, cats, dogs, even fishes are there, smiling at me like only animals can, with genuineness and honesty. It’s good to be home.

And, just like that, the voices and demons go away, replaced by a loving family and the eternal death.


End file.
